Never Forgetting
by Saruwatari-san
Summary: Ino returns from a misson of three years to find her boyfriend is engaged to her worst enemy.What happens when old feelings arise?['Get away from me you bastard' 'Ino,I didn't know you were still alive.' 'I hate you']
1. Ino's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...T.T**

**Summary:**_ Ino returns from a misson of three years to find her boyfriend is engaged to her wosrt enemy.What happens when old feelings arise?'Get away from me you bastard!' 'Ino,I didn't know you were still alive.' 'I hate you!'_

_Italic-thoughts or flashback_

**_Bold + Italic-Flashback + Name_**

_------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey,you."Nara Shikamaru,age 20,drawled._

_"I have a name you know."his girlfriend answered._

_"Fine."he sighed."**Ami**."_

_"Yes Shika-kun?"she asked,adoringly._

Shika-kun._That was what Ino called him.He didn't care any more.She was dead.He had moved on.  
"Marry me."he said,shaking his thoughts of Ino._

_-------------_

Ino ran quickly,ignoring the searing pain in her arm."I..must..get...home...for Shikamaru.."she whispered as her teammate grabbed her arms.

"Ino-san,you must be treated _right now._"he said.

Ino shook him off."No,Sai.I have to get back to Shikamaru."she said,as he simply stared at her.Before he could realize what had taken place,Ino launched herself at Sai.He grabbed her wounded hand and struck a kunai,drawing the poison out."What the..?"The Ino in his arms disappeared in a cloud of smoke.She was a replacment jutsu.

------------

Meanwhile,the real Ino was way ahead.She heard a rustling sound._He must've found out about the replacement justu.So quickly!_But it wasn't him.

"INO-PIG!"Sakura cried happily glomping Ino as she would've done Sasuke.

Ino awkwardly patted her back.What would she say to a girl that was her former enemy?"Erm..hello Forehead."

Another rustle.Out of the bushes stepped both Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey Ino!Welcome back.How are ya?"said Tenten,seeming down.

"W-welcome b-back I-ino-chan."stuttered Hinata.

Sakura examined Ino's hand." 'Ey,Ino,you hurt yourself lately?"she asked,healing Ino.  
"Yeah,wh-Hey!Forehead!You fixed the damn wound!"

Ino and Sakura laughed together and walked back to the gates of Konoha.

Tenten and Hinata exhaled slowly.How was Ino going to take the news?

----------

"Hey,Ami.The clouds look nice today."Shikamaru said,studing the clouds more intently.

Ami pouted."Yeah,so?"

"So do you."Shikamaru gave a rare smile.

Ami's pout disappeared."Thanks Shika!"Ami got up slowly."Shika-kun?Do you want some barbeque pork?I'm starving."

"Sure.Why not?"

---------

Ino took a nibble of her barbeque pork.

"Ino...we were meaning to tell you this,but we didn['t know how you would take it so..."Sakura began.Tenten whispered in Ino's ear.  
"What?"Ino asked,frowning."I didn't hear what you said."  
Sakura pushed Tenten aside."You see Ino,Shikamaru...well,he..um..he...er...he..erm."  
"He's getting married."interjected Hinata.  
"Y-you said a sentence without stuttering!"Ino exclaimed.Then she frowned."What?Shikamaru wouldn't marry someone other then me."she said.

At that exact moment,Shikamaru opened the door and sat in the booth next to Ino.

"Hi Shikamaru!"Ino said,poking him in the shoulder.He froze._Only Ino would do that.But she's dead!_"Ino?"he sputtered.

"Yeah Shika?"she asked,tilting her head to one side.

Shikamaru scratched his head."Yeah...uh..you see the thing is..."

Ami sat next to him."Shika-kun...I don't know what to order..."she said,pulling at his sleeve.A glint of silver caught Ino's eye._It's the ring he promised me._she realized.She stood up angrily.Shikamaru turned to face her."Ino..don't be mad or anything..you know?"

Ino glared at him."I'm not angry Shikamaru.I'm furious!"she slapped him across the face."Next time you promise me something,I'm _not _going to believe it."

----------

Ino stared at the clouds._How could he?_she thought.She stared at the clouds,wishing she could turn back time.

_"Hey,Ino."Shikamaru sat next to her."When you get back from your mission,I'm going to marry you."He held a silver ring in front of her._

_She reached out to get it,but he held it out of her reach."Only when you come back Ino.Only then."_

_He lied._she realized._Shikamaru lied to me._She felt someone behind her.

"Ino..."he began.Shikamaru laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off."Get away from me you bastard!"

"Ino,I didn't know you were still alive."

"Oh?And that's why you decided to marry my worst enemy?That's why you decided to ditch me?Admit it Shikamaru.You never thought of me during the three years I was gone.I hate you!"she cried,tears slowly making thier way down her pale cheeks.She ran.She didn't know where.She just ran,and left him.Like she did three years ago.

**This sucks.Doesn't it?Flames are welcome.Reviews are welcome,although not as much as nice strong flames.Flames help me learn anyway.Poor Ino.Dumped by Shikmaru.**


	2. The Bride's Request

**Well,in my first chapter,I forgot to give my dedication.I dedicate this fanfiction to Serenity Silence and her funny stories.**

----------

Over the next few days,Shikamaru couldn't find Ino anywhere.Well,at least not at any of her favorite places which included the park,the hill where they used to watch clouds at,and the flower shop.He held his head in his hands,cursing himself silently."Why did I let her go?"

Meanwhile,Ino was sitting in a deserted meadow,full of different flowers.A flower in her hand was beautiful,shimmering with drops of water that were not dew.It was her tears.The cosmos was purple,Ino's favorite color.Ino patted it gently,and set it among two roses.One was red and the other was white."White for purity,red for love."she whispered.She plucked more cosmos,and tears fell."My love is dead now.Just like this weed."she murmured,looking at a dead weed.She held the boquet she made and tied it with a ribbon.Sakura's ribbon.

"Asuma-sensei,I don't know what to do."she confided.She shook her head.Her problems were too personal."Anyway,do you like the flowers I picked for you?White for purity and sadness,and red for love.Kurenai-sensei loved you alot,Asuma-sensei.I know she did.At your funeral,she dropped to the floor."she fell silent."I have to go now.Good bye sensei.Another time,I will come."she whispered to the silent grave of her former sensei.

-------

"Where _were _you Ino?!"Sakura yelled.

Ino shook her head sadly."Frankly,it's none of your business Sakura."She saw Hinata glance at her hands curiously.

"Ino,why w-were y-you p-picking roses?"Hinata stuttered.

Ino knew she was caught."I was not picking roses!"she retorted angrily."And even if I was,it's none of your business!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow."What's her problem?"she asked,watching Ino storm off.

------

_"I missed you Ino!"Shikamaru said._

_"Me twoo Shikamawu!"the three-year old said._

_The two children laughed in unison,unaware that they would grow up and face unfairness in the world.All they cared about was playing.They would remain innocent of talks of wars,marriage,and love._

"To be that innocent again."Ino whispered sadly.

"How innocent would that be Ino?"Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

Ino shrieked."You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"she slapped him."And _get away from me_!This...this is _wrong_ Shikamaru.You're engaged.You can't hang around me anymore."she said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow."We're just talking.We're just friends!"

Ino snorted.Oh great.Now she was acting like a pig.Oh irony."I _wish _we could be _just _friends,but you were my ex-boyfriend!I can't just be _friends _with you!I _dated _you.We were in a _relationship_!We can't just be friends after that!That's it Shikamaru.I'm not seeing you until _after _your marriage."_And maybe,I'll never see you again._she thought.

---

Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair."Oh god."he muttered._Here comes the bride.She's so annoying.What made me want to marry her?_he thought."Hey...Ami."

Ami glared at him."Listen,Shika and listen _good._I don't want you hanging around Ino anymore."

"But we're _just_ friends!"he protested.

Ami snorted in the same manner Ino did."Yeah.Riiiiiight.Shika,I know you were her ex-boyfriend.You see,ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend meets,and then old feelings,whatever they felt at the time,would stir.Tell me,did you feel anything towards Ino lately?"

Shikamaru shrugged."Yeah,so what?"

Ami shrieked."That _proves _it.You can't hang around Ino anymore,lest any of your old _love_ stirs."

Shikamaru twitched."She's my best female friend!I was going to ask her to be a bridesmaid!"

Ami shook her head."Shika-kuuun,I don't want her to be a bridesmaid in my wedding..."

"It's my wedding too!"Shikamaru glowered.He sighed."I...won't talk to Ino anymore."

**Thanks for all the nice reviews you guys!Ooh...is Shikamaru regretting his proposal?Interesting...I'm surprised at how it turned out.I'll be updating Hogwarts Chatroom soon!**


	3. The Wedding

Ino slammed her hand on Tsunade's desk. "Why not?" she demanded angrily. "Why can't I get another mission?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yamanaka,you can't because you need to rest. You can't have a mission until after the wedding."

Ino shook. "I refuse to. I want to leave before the Nara's wedding. "

"Who? Shikamaru?"Tsunade asked,clearly confused.

"Yes. _That _Nara." Ino said,obviously refusing to speak his name.

Tsunade shuffled the papers on her desk. "Fine. Here is your mission Ino. Read it, then give it to your team members, Sai and Sakura. "

Ino nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama." she said queitly exiting the room.

Tsunade sighed. " What I would do to get them back together." Her eyes brightened. "I bet I could make a fortune on this idea. Shizune! Quick! Break out the betting pools. I'm going to put it _all_ on Nara and Yamanaka getting together! Maybe even married!"

----------

It was a week later, the day of the Nara's wedding. Sai, Sakura, and Ino were in the forest,not wanting to go. Actually, Sai and Sakura wanted to go ,and were prepared to drag Ino to it. However, Ino had hid herself so well, they couldn't find her.

"INO!"Sai called.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled."Here Piggy,piggy."

Sai sighed."Sakura,that's not going to work."

Sakura huffed."Oh yes it will work."

"You are obviously more dumb than ugly,considering how ugly you are."

Ino plugged her ears." SHUT THE HELL UP!"she yelled. realizing her mistake,she quickly covered her mouth.

Sai appeared at her left and Sakura,her right. Together they held Ino's arm tightly and jumped. Ino struggled,but it was no use. She was going to the wedding.

---------

Ino was standing next to Sakura. She was in a silky blue dress the color of her eyes. Ahh yes. She was a bride's maid. Carrying her flowers,a tear fell. Nobody noticed. It was a superstition in Japan that if a bride's maid cried on the bride's wedding day, the bride would not marry that day. Ino was too upset to remember. Through she stood, the words of the preist drifting through the air. She could take it no longer. She fled. Tears ran down her face as she let go of the flowers in her hand. She ran. She ran down the aisle and fled to the bridge. She sat down, tears flowing.

Shikamaru stared in astonishment. "Ino?"he whispered.

"Do you take Hikito Ami to be your wife?"

Shikamaru looked at Ami, then the place where Ino had stood. Everyone was on the edge of his/her seat to hear his answer.

"No."

--------

Sobs were heard by the birds. The water was disturbed by tears dropping,every once in a while. Her hairband broke earlier on her mission,so her hair was flowing freely. They hid her face from the passerbys. They fell across her face like a curtain.

"Hey."

Ino looked up,her cheeks red from the cold. "Shikamaru? Shouldn't you be at your wedding. To _her_?"her voice was spiteful.

"No.Because I don't love her. She's not the troublesome woman you are."

Ino smiled sadly. "Oh,so now I'm troublesome?"

"Yes.You still are."he said.

She turned to face him.He captured her lips.Three words were whispered.

_"I love you."_

The little boy laughed happily. "Mama,Dada. Wook."he said,pointing to a bluebird.

His sister giggled."Silly Yume."

Their mother leaned against their father's tall figure."Think they'll ever learn to share?"she asked as they played tug-of-war with a block,each clearly wanting it.

The man pretended to think. "Let's see. Brother and sister, fighting for a block. I don't think so. Besides, I'm sure Yume and Kiri are fine."

The woman laughed."So logical. Why did I ever pick you?"she teased.

"You know you can't reist smart men."he said,a wicked glint in his eye.

He captured her lips.She smiled."I love you Shikamaru."she said when they pulled away.

"I love you too Ino."

"EW!!"Kiri said.

At that moment,Yume grabbed the block from his sister and smiled to himself.He turned to his parents,speaking with his childish ways."Wook Mama and Dada! I got the bwock!"

OWARII

**I really like this fic. Please feel free to flame it. Thanks to all who reviewed!If you're confused,it was winter when Ami and Shikamaru almost married.It was summer when Ino and Shikamaru did.**


End file.
